User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Opinions; they mean **** sometimes!
Sorry for the title, but there is something urking me recently and has been slowly building annoyances. Okay heres the thing, opinions are THAT. They are your personnel take on something. So I'm not picking on VO, its just they happen to be the best example of it... Unfortunately. :-/ There is no way you can get by in this fandom without opinions getting noticed, even when we write about vocaloids, to explain why one is popular, we step of things that come close to opinions, with some being souly opinions. Like Miku's voice being popular because it was considered easy to use. That is an opinion and one we can't escape. A review like the guys at Sound on Sound magazine, their opinions too. Basically, opinions are everywhere in this fandom and there is a tendency to not be able to find anything at all that isn't at least remotely 1 bit of opinion. So "random fan X" makes an opinion that leads to a dozen people believing him. This can led to a dozen fans taking Random Fan X's words as fact, especially if he hasn't backed it up with fact. And Vocaloid is one of those software that got famous by "word of mouth", like Minecraft did. So Word of mouth in play, you believe what you've been told, without necessary looking it up. Back to the VO situation, people commented on the wikia without knowing how the wikia worked, which was just annoying. So, its a choice between correcting people or ignoring the opinion. The other thing about opinions is, they can go too far, example.. I was pissed off with the comment on how the wikia should just be reset because I had done several hours of editing the day before and felt this was just rude. Again, with the entire fandom, there is an overall issue of this. "Len looks kawaii"... I think you mean "cute", but either way, thats nice. But can you give me the right to say "Len is not cute" if that my opinion (its not my opinion of him, its just an example though I think him too freakish looking to be cute... ^_^'). Len won't be offended by an insult, his a computer software. But telling me which cliff to throw myself off of. Its an opinion, I didn't offend anyone, least of all you. If anyone is to be offended, its Len, but I've already said that, being rude only says something about your mindset and how you don't want your bubble of opinion to burst on Len. It doesn't hurt to let someone say they don't like a vocaloid. Okay here is one more thing... Being Delusional. Ever seen a X-factor bad auditions take? Lots of people go up thinking they can sing and are surprised when they are told they are not. This is also a familiar tone, and some Producers are like this on their work in particular, say 1 bad thing about their work, get their army on your case. Simon Cowell would saw things a lot more crueler and you'd watch your dream boil away. =_= Next thing; If I give a opinion, I try to back it up with knowledge I know and besides odd things like saying "Kaito sounds like he has a cold" I never give opinions without some facts backed up. If I back it up with facts, I'm prepared to go bringing up the stuff I based it on. If it turns out I'm wrong, so be it. Lots of people in the fandom give knee-jerk reactions to subjects they don't like... *Groan*... Dame's list, the stuff I wrote on vocaloid design, our blacklist... The list goes on I can't be bothered with these... Talk about stupidity and drama warped into one. Don't like it, tell us how to improve or at least spare us having to deal with you. Its not just us either, places like VO, don't necessary want to deal with you either. And finally. If you make an opinion, expect one back. ^_- Lastly... A few opinions are made with the person thinking thats it, no one else can disagree with them, because its their opinion. Who cares if it hurts, offends, or is wrong, its an opinion and their right to express it. They. Don't. Care. And if their wrong, their not polite in expressing your argument to prove otherwise. Actually, this is something I got used to dealing with as a engloid fan. ^_- So yeah... Fact is fact, opinions are opinions and both end up being equally in demand with this fandom, if you make an opinion, you take responsible of havign to stick by them. Don't be too proud to listen to others, don't be too proud to say your wrong, and don't be too proud your opinion is literally the end word on any subject and no one else can change it. In other words; don't friggin' be a closed book all the time fandom! Ah... A rambling blog entry. I wasnt' going to talk about this either... I've forgotten what I was going to discuss. ^_- Category:Blog posts